


Revenge is best served Hot

by catsandcoffee103



Series: The Blind and The Stupid [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind Tobirama, Brief Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Little bit of angst, M/M, Madara messes up, Mito is a badass, Tobirama is a sensitive baby, don't mess with her, fashion mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcoffee103/pseuds/catsandcoffee103
Summary: They made a bet: who could get Tobirama to wear the most atrocious clothing?Tobirama wanted revenge, and Mito got involved.Long story short, don't mess with Mito.





	Revenge is best served Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the second part of The Blind and The Stupid series. It can be read as a stand alone, but some parts will make more sense in context!

It was fashion week in the Senju household, apparently. Tobirama doesn’t quite understand what’s happening, but more and more clothes kept appearing on his bed. Shirts, shorts, other unidentifiable objects. At first, he thought it was only Hashirama, apologizing for buying him such atrocious clothes prior. But after he walked downstairs in his new clothing- Hashirama only frowned before ordering him to burn the items.   
It was weird. And it made him suspicious. Only Hashirama ever bought him clothes, only Hashirama knew he ever needed someone else to buy clothes. Only Hashirama new he was blind- well, previously. He’s sure Mito probably caught on, but she wouldn’t buy him anything without his consent. So, it’s not her. Which leaves two options, the last two who knew of his condition. Two Uchiha options.   
Why does he feel like he’s going to dread all of this?   
He woke up the next morning confused, and eventually angry. He doesn’t know how it happened, but somehow someone changed his closet without alerting him. They did a good job, making it look as if it was never touched. But he can tell. He’s still a damned ninja and this is **HIS** place, **HIS** closet. Of course, he’ll know if someone moves things or replaced things.  
He was going to call Hashirama, but he remembered his brother was in a meeting with the Hatake, so he called Mito instead. She didn’t seem surprised when he told her he’s blind. She knew the whole time, as he expected. It's fine, it saves them from having the awkward conversation. After one glance she alerted him all his shirts were changed to resemble a neon rainbow (whatever that is) and his pants all have cat patterns on them. She helped him find black ninja pants and a dark blue turtleneck that somehow managed to escape the wardrobe change. He pretended he didn’t see Izuna look disappointed when he walked into the Tower, looking normal.

 

   
The next betrayal came from Madara. The man came over to his house that night to cook dinner and make tea. They chatted quietly amongst themselves, and Tobirama felt the tension of the day bleed from his shoulders and he relaxed, fully and completely. After dinner, they moved from the couch, and Tobirama settled against Madara’s side. They kissed softly, talked softly, warm smiles passing between the two and Tobirama... never felt this way before. About anyone. There’s no familiar love between the two. There’s just...it’s just them. A little spark. A skip in the heart, a tingle on the skin whenever they touch, a swell in the chest, so beautiful and terrifying at the same time and Tobirama can get lost in the feeling.   
So of course, Madara has to ruin it.   
“So, I was thinking I could, uh, give you some of my clothes?”   
Tobirama pulled back a bit, lazily blinking before chuckling softly, “Yeah? What brings this on so suddenly?”   
Madara shrugged and looked away, “I mean, I know you like comfy clothes at home and I wouldn’t mind seeing you in some of mine.” He blushed slightly. He felt a little bad, not lying. He's not lying but... he is leaving off some of the truth.   
Tobirama scoffed. “Possessive bastard,” he grinned slightly and nodded. “Why not?”   
Madara grinned brightly at the acceptance and he pulled his love into a kiss, a little less chaste than their normal ones, “ _Beautiful_." He's so going to win this.

  
  
Two days later Tobirama was in one of Madara’s shirt when Mito came over. Her giggle set off alarm bells in Tobirama’s head, and his brows furrowed, confused and concerned. Mito pointed to his shirt, “It’s yellow, with a little angry dwarf on it.”   
Tobirama tore it off.   
He had Mito help him cleanse his closet of anything ugly. And quite frankly...he was feeling betrayed. He had trusted Madara. He trusted him with his fashion and his clothes and if he went out in public in it, a part of his reputation. And he thought… he thought they were doing something intimate, something couples did when loved each other. He’s only read about couples sharing clothes, the famed ‘boyfriend shirt.’ Hah, and he thought they were at that level already. Instead he was just- just a laughing stock. Another freak. Another little nothing. The white haired, blind, ugly little-  
“Don’t take it too personally, dear. It’s a bet.”   
His head snapped up, “What?”  
“Well, Izuna and Madara had dinner with me and Hashirama. We were at the house, and I was out of the kitchen when they started chatting, as boys do, and they talked of ‘Carrot-Tobi,’” she giggled, “I still can’t believe my beloved gave you an outfit that resembled a carrot, but that’s beside the point,” she waved her hand in dismissal, “One thing led to another and then this happened. They wanted to see who can get you in the most atrocious clothing. I happened to talk Hashirama out of it, though it didn’t take much persuading. He loves you too much to make you look more than just a little silly, he doesn’t want you looking anything worse beyond that.”   
“But Madara and Izuna are still doing it.”  
“Yes. It happened to become a battle of brothers.”  
And Madara, Madara exploited their relationship to win. A little bit of trust he formed with the man chipped away.   
“I want revenge.”   
Mito smirked, “I can work with that.”

  
  
Tobirama accepted clothes from both Izuna and Madara. All the clothing from them went into the trash, except for one shirt from Madara. Mito said that shirt was fine, except for a ‘sexy udon’ bowl painted on the front. Just silly enough for Madara to wear, but not so ugly he’d hate himself for doing so. And thus, the plan begun.

The Uchiha brothers and Hashirama were invited over for some games: cards, poker, and the like. Mito was also invited, of course, and she brought along a plus one. A young man, _strikingly beautiful_ , as she described the man. Tobirama grinned, this type of revenge won’t be so bad, for Tobirama. He’s hoping Madara will loathe it.   
Once everyone was welcomed in and settled, Tobirama sat on the couch in his normal spot. Before Madara was able to join his side, as usual, the new man sat beside him. Tobirama smiles politely, and the man smiles back. The stranger leans in, just a bit too close to be polite, and introduced himself.   
The room was filled with a dark aura, Tobirama could easily tell it was Madara. He ignored it.   
“I really like your shirt,” the stranger grinned, hand sliding up the front of the shirt, resting over the Sexy Udon, or the front of Tobirama’s pecs. Another dark aura joined into the mix- Izuna’s. Hashirama was obviously confused. Mito was grinning. It really was quite fun, this revenge.   
Rather than doing anything he normally would do- like destroying the poor soul, the younger Senju just smiles, “Thank you.” The stranger does have nice hands. Big and strong. Nothing like Madara’s, of course. Madara’s are rough, scarred from battles and covered in callouses from training. They’re wide, but oh so gentle whenever they’re near Tobirama- but also so deadly. It’s a thrill and a contrast the man could never get enough of.   
The stranger and Tobirama touched the entire night. Their knees rubbing against one another, and shoulders bumping. The man trailing his fingers across Tobirama’s chest to grab one of the cards, or their feet tangling beneath the table. It was fun, really, this senseless flirting. _Just a little fun_.   
Besides, the Uchiha’s killing intent filling the room that’s becoming more and more lethal, and knowing **he** was the cause. Oh, it made his adrenaline run. He could tell Hashirama was twitching in his seat, ready to burst if it wasn’t for Mito’s hand on his thigh. And the stranger? Not even flinching. Where did Mito find this man?

Tobirama scratched at his stomach a bit as he thought over a hand of cards when the stranger leaned into his side, breath ghosting his skin and whispering just loud enough for everyone to hear, “If that shirt is itching you, I can help take it off.”  
There was a snap. The table went flying across the room. Hashirama and Mito intercepted before Madara could put a kunai into the stranger’s stomach, and Izuna was also standing, stalking over to Tobirama and pointing an accusing finger at him. The Senju just smiled, “Yes?”   
“How- how could you? To my brother!”   
Tobirama grinned wider, an innocent smile, “I did nothing. The man was just admiring the shirt Madara gave me.”  
Madara swirled, his anger now directed to Tobirama, “He was flirting, you both were flirting the entire night!”  
“But don’t you trust me?”   
He felt the scowl, the chakra bubbling in the air like lava, threatening to explode, “I thought I could, but now I’m not so sure!”  
And that, that’s what he wanted to hear. Tobirama’s smile went from innocent to without humor, deadly, the smile he shows the enemy before he goes in for the kill. “Good. Now you know how I felt when I learned you were exploiting my affection to humiliate me and win your stupid bet,” the angry chakra in the room stopped so abruptly it was dizzying, and the tension went cold. “It hurts to be betrayed, no?”   
He walked past a shocked Madara, brushing his shoulder on the way. He paused by Mito, and the stranger, and politely smiled to them both. “Thank you for your assistance tonight,” and then he left the room. Gone.   
Hashirama squawked, like a bird. “Good going, Uchihas! What a way to hurt my poor baby brother! How could you?!” 

Izuna was just as shocked, and he coped best way he could. He let out a dry laugh, “Oh boy, I sure am glad I’m not dating him. Good luck brother, you’re gonna need it. I’m, I think I’m just going to and eat some Mochi.”   
  
Madara knew he fucked up when Tobirama’s door was locked that night, and the man couldn’t enter. It was Madara’s first night sleeping at his own house in... a long time. It was unsettling. Tobirama was unnaturally professional in the Tower, and never once could Madara get him alone. He had to fix this, sooner the better and before Hashirama gets any more dramatic about it all. He tried to ask Mito- but the She Demon was on Tobirama’s side, and ordered him to fix it himself, if he really cared that much. And he does. So, he will. It started little. It started with research articles placed around the Senju’s office Tobirama previously showed interest in, but never had the free time to pursue. Then food, different home cooked lunches left in the office every lunch time, notes attached: “I’m sorry.” “I care for you.” “I fucked up, one more chance?” Then savory treats, Tobirama never did have a sweet tooth, but he loved the savory side of food. So, Madara provided.    
And then every night, Madara went to Tobirama’s house, knocked once, and waited. He stayed there for an hour, before going home. The pattern continued for over a week, and finally on the eighth day Tobirama opened the door. Madara was shocked, but the shock bled into a relieved smiled. The Uchiha smiled a little, a sincere smile no one saw except for those he loved. Except for Tobirama.   
  
He entered. They sat on the couch. There was a space between them that made Madara’s heart ache. He closed the distance. “I’m sorry.” It was said in a breath.   
Tobirama nodded, “I know.”  
“Please? Forgive me?”   
Tobirama sighed, “I forgive you. I forgave you a while ago. But it’s still hard...I know it’s a little thing. But if I can’t trust you on the little things, how can I trust you on the big things?”  
The Uchiha wanted to cry. He did this. He did this because he was- he wanted to humiliate his loved one. How despicable.   
Tobirama interrupted him, looking down at his lap, his composure breaking, “I know it may be stupid but, I mean, you were just having fun but. But. I was always the freak: blind, albino, the red Uchiha eyes, the shame of the Senju, and- and the only person I ever really had to trust was Hashirama, and Touka. They were the only ones who didn’t, you know. My whole life. And then you, somehow, I came to trust you but you also tried to make a freak of me and... I just, it hurts.”   
Madara hated himself for this. The worst type of human being. He could never be forgiven but... he’s a selfish man. He doesn’t want to let him go yet. He can’t ruin what they have because he’s stupid. He just needs, he needs to try. “I’m so sorry. But I- I like you so much. So please, let’s try again? Start over, almost. I promise, trust me this one time, and I will never betray you again. I just, I can’t let you go quite yet. But I won’t push you. I won’t push you and we’ll go at your pace until we get back to where we are. Just, don’t leave me cause I’m fucking stupid.”  
And for his part, he sounded sincere. So, so sincere. Tobirama stares into his eyes, and for the first time in eight days, he smiled at Madara. “Ok. Last try, Uchiha.”  
And Madara kissed him. Small, soft, chaste, and it meant everything in the world when Tobirama kissed back.

 

  
The next day they were holding hands again. Izuna still had to work for his forgiveness, but he has plans for that. Tobirama will worry about that later. And... well, Tobirama was having fun right now. He was gonna milk this for all it’s worth.   
“Mada!! Orange is so not your color!” Hashirama was rolling on the floor laughing. Madara wanted to murder him. “You look like a carrot! Oh my god,” he was crying laughing. His best friend was in a bright orange shirt, and green pants. Madara looked ridiculous. Hashirama loved it.   
“Not so fun being humiliated, hm?” Tobirama bumped Madara’s shoulder. Madara scowled. It’ll be so hard restoring his reputation after this but...Tobirama is smiling at him again. So, it’s worth it.

 

 

 ** _Epilogue_** :

Izuna paid Kagami to lock the door from the outside, leaving him and Tobirama locked in the closet in the tower. What type of closet locks from the outside? Apparently, this one. Tobirama sighed, and shook his head. “Are you really locking us in this closet?”

Izuna nodded, “Until you forgive me.”

Uchiha’s and their stupidity. Tobirama sighed, Izuna pulled out a snack and grinned devilishly, “I can be here all day.” And Tobirama couldn’t. He has a meeting in two hours. Izuna planned this out.

The Senju was impressed, just a bit. “Ok then, how about a deal? You do some of my paperwork tonight to give me the afternoon off, and I’ll forgive you.”

Izuna perked, nodded, and agreed immediately. Really, the boy is both brilliant, and horribly stupid. The paperwork he’s doing tonight is for the tedious mission the new genin are going to do with their Jounin sensei’s. Tobirama hopes Izuna is ready to read a lot about lost cats and streets that need to be cleaned.

Kagami allowed them out of the closet, and Tobirama set off straight to his meeting, accidentally bumping into Izuna on the way out but the boy brushed it off as Tobirama being late for the meeting. Really, Tobirama isn’t worried. He does have a special little justu to get anywhere almost immediately, after all. What he’s really thinking about: Tonight. Oh, he’s ready for the night odd now, and Madara also has the night off. Which means _date night_. They haven’t had a night off together for a while, and there’s that new place in the city. Tobirama smirked and looked down to his hand, where he pickpocketed Izuna on the way out of the closet, this should cover his meal tonight.

Yes, he can find it in his heart to forgive Izuna.

**Author's Note:**

> Madara is an ass, Tobirama is a sensitive baby, but at the end of the day they're perfect for each other, no? 
> 
> Please comment and show some love! It helps me motivate to get the next bits out!


End file.
